<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trip Back Home by RoadsideGopnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493618">A Trip Back Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadsideGopnik/pseuds/RoadsideGopnik'>RoadsideGopnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Coomer, Autistic Tommy, Autistic/ADHD Benrey, Benrey is a bit off-canon, Gen, M/M, Tommy is as well, Travel, VNmese Bubby HC, Vietnamese Bubby HC, WIP, any commentary or advice on how to write them better would be nice!, but i think any hc of ours can do, but it is what it is, but perhaps you won't even notice it, even benrey nukem if your mind is at the right place but sdjghalksj, indulgent fic shhhhh, service dog Sunkist HC, the Gordon in this fic defies most of fanon i'm sorry, this most likely applies to setheverben (which is one of our hc benreys), travel fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadsideGopnik/pseuds/RoadsideGopnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i haven't really thought of a summary since it's still unfinished. but uhhhhh enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trip Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the information provided in this fanfic about places in real life may be incorrect or outdated as it may have been changed and the writer(s)' memory is extremely unreliable on many aspects, even though bubby's hometown is also theirs. please understand this inconvenience. update: the writer's brain is recovering from an accident while writing so things may get wonky in the work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>The Science Team has just landed at [DATA EXPUNGED], the airport of </span><span>█████</span> <span>███ </span><span>province, </span><span>███████. </span><span>They’ve just come</span><span> from a long plane trip to finally visit Bubby’s hometown. They start going out of the airplane, one-by-one, and smell the new air around them. The airport is relatively small, and the luggage area only has a few conveyors. As they wait for their luggage, they start conversing with each other. </span></p><p>
  <span>TOMMY: Wow! Can’t really be-believe we’re finally here!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GORDON: Yeah, this airport doesn’t seem to be as large as the others we’ve seen so far. No passport checking, it seems a bit weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUBBY: Yeah, domestic airports here don’t have that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUBBY: And not yet, we need to get a car or bus ride to finally arrive in the city. The airport is not really located that close to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TOMMY: Ah!! Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BENREY: niiice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>COOMER: How exciting!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TOMMY: It feels good to know they allowed Sunkist to come with us too. I really needed her while on the airplane and going to new places kinda makes me nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUBBY: At first, I thought the customs here wouldn’t let her through, but it seems that I was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>COOMER: Indeed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BENREY: yeah that’s totes epic lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some tourists look at Benrey and the Science Team weirdly, like some hooligans who’re up to no good. Wait, the word for that is sketchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GORDON: Wh-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GORDON to BENREY: You do know we’re in public right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BENREY: haha yea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BENREY: so what bro, they gonna</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BENREY: b-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BENREY: b- (makes the flushed face)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BENREY: bully us? for how we talk? haha lmaooooooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon looks a bit pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BENREY: (makes the smooch sound)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GORDON: I- hghasjfgaasdhgf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey gives out a raucous laugh, booming the entire area of the large room. Eventually, luggage finally rolls out of the old conveyor belt and the team patiently waits for theirs to come and pick them up. Benrey teases Gordon a bit before the crew finish putting all of their stuff in a cart Tommy had gotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They show the staff their tickets, and finally get out of the luggage area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GORDON: This is kinda weird, weren’t you a test tube baby back in Black Mesa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the Science Team stops walking with their luggage to look at Gordon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Judgement</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as it seems to be on their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GORDON: ……....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GORDON: What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>COOMER: Isn’t that a little bit intrusive to ask, Gordon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BENREY: yeah bro that’s kinda noob of you to say that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BENREY: hehehehe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>COOMER: I could tell you Bubby’s backstory, Gordon, but unfortunately you don’t have enough friendship points with Bubby for that and your PlayCoins bank has run out of PlayCoins, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bubby gives Gordon a look of disapproval, as this place has been quite special to him. How dare he ask such things to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awkward silence lasts for a second or two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>COOMER: Hello, Gordon!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon snorts a bit, as that line has been used constantly yet still amuses him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BENREY: (does the black mesa sweet voice on Gordon)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BENREY: Calm your PS4s, bro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GORDON: Wh- (wheezes in laughter)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time passes by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GORDON: You guys wanna take a rest first before going?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GORDON: Should we go grab a snack here? Or perhaps some souvenirs…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUBBY: Pfffft, yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would do that. As if. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUBBY: The stuff here is overpriced, kid. Best to get to the heart of the city first and then I’ll show you the good places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TOMMY: Aaaaah, that’s very interesting, Dr. Bubby!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUBBY: Yeah, they’re just fooling inexperienced tourists into buying shit like that. Don’t bother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GORDON: Ah…..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue towards the exit of the airport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUBBY: Bus or car? Since I can call with my phone now, I can call one of my associates to pick us up!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TOMMY: Car!!! Traveling with many people I don't know makes me anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>COOMER: Going by car sounds nice!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GORDON: I’m good with any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUBBY: Car it is. (starts dialing in phone)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BENREY: (inhales) ROAAADDD TRIIIIIPPPP (wheezes) ROOOOOAAAADDD TRRRRIIIIIPPPPPP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BENREY and TOMMY (in unison): ROAD TRIP!!!!!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>